


Queen Mary 2

by IndecisiveAndUncreative



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/pseuds/IndecisiveAndUncreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little blurb I had to get out. Inspired by Shaun and Ben's trek to Europe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Mary 2

A warm breeze blew across the deck, ruffling Shaun’s hair. He gripped the railing tightly and sighed hard through his nose. He hated – _hated_ – the water but, when Ben basically begged him to come along, he couldn’t say no. He would gladly deal with his own fear if it means that Ben won't have to deal with his. So there he was, stuck on a boat, surrounded by water, for eight days.

He was looking out over the water, watching the sun start to set and trying to keep his anxiety in check, when he heard Ben walk up behind him.

“What are you doing out here?”

“Enjoying the view,” the drummer replied over his shoulder. Ben hummed in agreement.

“Me too,” Ben slid his arms around the Shaun’s waist. “I really can’t thank you enough for coming with me,” he pressed a kiss to the side of Shaun’s head and the younger man’s white-knuckled grip on the rail loosened, “I know this can’t be easy for you.”

“It’s not,” Shaun conceded, leaning his head back on Ben’s shoulder, “but I’d deal with anything for you.”

“I don’t know how I got so damn lucky,” Ben murmured into his neck.

“Yeah, you’re damn lucky I love you,” Shaun chuckled.

“I love you too.”

They were quiet for a while and watched the sky grow dark as the sun dipped slowly behind the horizon. It was only when the moon was high in the sky that they walked back to their cabin hand in hand.


End file.
